Bold Moves
by LoversForeverTogether
Summary: Valerie and Numbuh Infinity, the first time they met. For Really Big Hat's contest!


**Hi! This is for Really Big Hat's contest, I hope you like it! :) Oh, and in this story Numbuh Infinity is going to be called Phil and takes place right after Operation: Hound. Enjoy!**

Valerie's POV:

"Momma, can you tell me a story?" My little girl looked up to me with wide eyes that she knows I can't say no to.

"Of course, sweetheart." And so I began.

*Flashback*

Ugh, I cannot believe that Abigail Lincoln, I thought, thinking that she's a better student than me. Mrs. Thompson gave me double homework for a month! I was walking with my head down, not really paying attention to anything, and just stuck in my thoughts. But I guess I didn't notice that someone else was walking down the sidewalk, too, and I ended up on the ground, staring at a hand that was being offered to me.

"Sorry," said the kid, "I didn't watch where I was going. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said after being pulled up. "I'm fine."

I looked at him, he was pretty cute. He was two inches taller than me at 4' 11". He had dark sunglasses and was African American. He wore a black tuxedo-looking outfit. After checking him out, I looked down to see if I had dropped anything and noticed that our hands were still intertwined. I blushed a little, but I liked the feeling of it, so I didn't say anything, I only tightened the grip. I noticed he blushed, too.

There was an awkward silence after that, and I was never one to stand for them. They were a waste of time. Why say nothing and not get anywhere?

"Do you want to come to the park with me?" I asked him. Truth be told, I was already headed there to clear my thoughts, but it would be much more fun if the boy came with me.

"Well, I don't know..." he started off, and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. I knew he was going to give me some lame excuse, and I wasn't just going to go and let this nice boy run off.

"Please? It's the least you could do after knocking me down." I said. And I know that it was really both of our faults because we both weren't looking, but I really wanted to hang out with him, and I'm a pretty bold person.

"Alright, sure." He said, somewhat smiling, while looking me in the eyes. He squeezed my hand and started off to the park, his grip pulling me with him.

It was silent the way to the park, but we never loosened our grip on each other. It was one of those comfortable silences, you know? The ones that you can only have with long-time best friends and long car trips with your family. And of course, your soulmate, but I wasn't going to tell him, I didn't even know that then. I still didn't even know his name. Which I realized just as we arrived at the park.

"I'm Valerie, by the way." I said, with my head slightly tilted toward his, but still looking around the park. One of those nonchalant looks that says 'I want you to think I don't care', but since everyone knows that's the meaning of that, the meaning is now translated to 'I want you to think I'm cool.' It's a look that I have practiced over the years.

"Phil, and I like your name." A very simple compliment, but as a twelve year old, it was the only one I had ever gotten until then.

By now, my hands were getting sweaty, (Or maybe it was his, but I couldn't tell.) and I didn't want him to think I had sweaty hands, I was trying to impress him, and so I abruptly dropped them, making a snap decision.

"Let's play a game." I said, now fulling turning my head towards him. He looked slightly startled at the loss of warmth in his hand, (I knew, because now my hands were cold, too.) and looked at me.

"What kind of game?" He asked. He looked curious.

"Tag." And I tagged him quickly on the left shoulder and bolted towards the swing sets. When I looked back his startled face had turned into an amused smile and he was right behind me. I kept running, dodging past little kids and their mothers, the children on the monkey bars, and the bike racks. But I stopped short when I almost ran over a three year old who ran in front of me. It was good that I didn't hit him, but Phil had still been running behind me, and with the momentum of stopping short and being pushed into, I landed on the ground.

Phil, seeing this coming before he even ran into me, but seeing as he couldn't stop until he crashed, sort of, threw himself under me as hit hit me from behind, resulting in me landing on top of him.

I heard a slight, 'oof' come from him as I landed on him, but I couldn't bring myself to get up. He was just too comfortable. And as I already told you, I was a very bold child, and so I leaned down and kissed him, right on the lips. It was very fast, and got up right after, offering my hand now to him, and said, as he took hold of my hand and I pulled him up,

"Let's go get some ice cream, your treat, because it looks like you owe me again."

He shook his head and chuckled and took my hand again, this time towards the ice cream parlor, and smiled.

*Flashback End*

"And that, darling, is how your father and I met." I said to my little daughter Rachel. She was only five.

"And then you had me, right?" She asked me.

"After we got married twelve years later, yes, then we had you." I said, chuckling under my breath.

"Yup, the stork dropped you off on our doorstep, right from pennsylvannia." I looked behind me, already knowing the speakers' voice very well.

"Phil, come join us, I was just about to tell Rachel about the ice cream parlor trip." I said to him.

"Yeah, daddy, I wanna know what you thought of momma when she was twelve." You can guess who said that.

**Wow, this was not at all where I thought the story was going. But I like this better, anyways. I think they would make a cute couple together. And sorry if they're a bit OOC, but I've never really written them before, although Valerie always struck me as a person with a bold attitude. I hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
